


Cover Art for podfic of 'Depth of Field'

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Central Park, Digital Art, M/M, Podfic Cover Art, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: An AU romance in which John is a community organizer and Rodney is a photographer in New York City.





	Cover Art for podfic of 'Depth of Field'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Depth of Field [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415531) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Depth of Field](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88603) by [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse). 



> Cover Art for Librarychick_94's podfic of Lamardeuse's story 'Depth of Field'

 

 


End file.
